custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106014203
More at IMDbPro » Bear in the Big Blue House (1997– ) TV Series - 30 min - Family | Musical 6.9 Your rating: -/10 Ratings: 6.9/10 from 740 users Reviews: 23 user | 22 critic Bear lives in a Big Blue House with several of his muppet friends: Treelo the lemur, Ojo the bear cub, Tutter the mouse, and Pip and Pop the otters. Every day bear uses his reassuringly ... See full summary » Creator: Mitchell Kriegman Stars: Noel MacNeal, Peter Linz, Vicki Eibner | See full cast and crew » + Watchlist Watch Trailer Share... Own it Buy it at Amazon.ca . ad feedback Quick Links Full Cast and Crew Trivia Quotes Awards Message Board Episode List Plot Summary Parents Guide User Reviews Release Dates Explore More Related News Loesch parenting new kids network 16 July 2009 | The Hollywood Reporter Disney to buy Muppets from Jim Henson Co. 18 February 2004 | The Hollywood Reporter Disney to buy Muppets from Jim Henson Co. 18 February 2004 | The Hollywood Reporter See all 4 related articles » Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users list image watched (tv series) a list of 38 titles created 05 Jul 2012 list image TV Shows a list of 33 titles created 14 Nov 2012 list image long time no watch a list of 29 titles created 13 Dec 2012 list image Favorite Childhood TV shows a list of 114 titles created 7 months ago list image Top 25 Greatest Disney TV Shows a list of 25 titles created 7 months ago See all related lists » Connect with IMDb Share this Rating Title: Bear in the Big Blue House (1997– ) Bear in the Big Blue House (1997– ) on IMDb 6.9/10 Want to share IMDb's rating on your own site? Use the HTML below. Show HTML View more styles Take The Quiz! Test your knowledge of Bear in the Big Blue House. Season: 4 | 3 | 2 | 1 Year: 2008 | 2005 | 2003 | 2002 | 2000 | 1999 | 1998 | 1997 | unknown . 6 wins & 20 nominations. See more awards » . Videos Bear in the Big Blue House -- Hv post Photos Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) Bear in the Big Blue House (1997) 177 photos | 2 videos | 4 news articles » . Edit Cast Series cast summary: Noel MacNeal Noel MacNeal ... Bear (9 episodes, 1997-1998) Peter Linz Peter Linz ... Tutter (8 episodes, 1997-1998) Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner ... Ojo (8 episodes, 1997-1998) Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch ... Treelo (8 episodes, 1997-1998) Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen ... Luna (8 episodes, 1997-1998) Tara Mooney Tara Mooney ... Shadow (7 episodes, 1997-1998) James J. Kroupa James J. Kroupa ... Otto (4 episodes, 1998) Dave Goelz Dave Goelz ... Jack the Dog (2 episodes) See full cast » . Edit Storyline Bear lives in a Big Blue House with several of his muppet friends: Treelo the lemur, Ojo the bear cub, Tutter the mouse, and Pip and Pop the otters. Every day bear uses his reassuringly shaggy presence to help solve problems and explore a different topic of the day (for instance "finding" or "helping"). He also frequently talks to his other friends, Shadow, who tells stories and sings nursery rhymes, and Luna the moon, who helps provide 'The Big Picture'. Written by Stephanie Paris Plot Summary | Add Synopsis Plot Keywords: bear | muppet | shadowmation | color in title | chroma key | See more » Genres: Family | Musical Certificate: See all certifications » Parents Guide: Add content advisory for parents » . Edit Details Official Sites: The Jim Henson Company, Inc. States Country: USA Language: English Release Date: 20 October 1997 (USA) See more » Also Known As: Bear in the Big Blue House See more » Filming Locations: New York City, New York, USA Company Credits Production Co: Disney Channel, Jim Henson Company, The, Jim Henson Productions See more » Show detailed company contact information on IMDbPro » Technical Specs Color: Color See full technical specs » . Edit Did You Know? Quotes Tutter: Yeah, I tried pushing it in and shoving it in. It just won't go in my mousehole. See more » Connections